Surviving the Zombie Apocalypse
by JustAnotherGirlWithWings
Summary: The idiot scientists at the School made a disease that turned all the humans into zombies. Max and the flock are traveling the country kicking zombie butt, when they find another group surviving the Zombie Apocalypse. Will they be able to work together? i suck at summaries. Fax included. Rated T cause i'm paranoid


**Hi! This is my second fanfic, so no flames!**

**Disclaimer: I'm pretty sure I'm not a gazillion year old male, so I DON'T OWN MAXIMUM RIDE!**

* * *

><p>Max was running through the forest, a loaded pistol in hand. The freaking zombies were after her. The flock had gone ahead by her orders when it started, all but Fang, who was running beside her, bloodstained and panting. As they neared the forest end, Max looked back quickly to see if any zombie were close. Big mistake. She heard a groan and a glimpse of rotten flesh, and then something grabbed her arm. Instinctively, she shot her gun. The zombie jerked backwards and fell onto the ground, blood spurting out of its chest. The next closest were about 10 yards away. She sprinted up to Fang, spread her wings, and grabbed his arm, jerking him with her and she began to rise in the air. They rose a few feet like that, until the 200 lb, 16 year old mutant was getting too heavy for his girlfriend to handle, and she yelled,<p>

"Fang! Get your wings the hell out! Do you want to get eaten by zombies?"Max let go of his arm, and quickly the teenager spread his wings and began flapping in order that he wouldn't fall to his death. They soared upward, meeting their flock high up in the air. Nudge opened her mouth to talk, but was silenced by the glare Max gave her. The zombie apocalypse had happened, made by a mutation by the School. Only the scientists at the School would make a disease that might possibly kill all of humanity. They were trying to make a disease that would spread from human to human, mutating their DNA to make them adapt to their environment, wherever they lived. Of course, the disease wouldn't mutate all people; you had a 50/50 chance of either mutating or dying as your organs exploded. Fun. Instead, they created an epidemic that made noses fall off, skin rot, and people gain desires to eat human flesh. And, of course, the disease had started spreading today. And, of course they had been in the worst city to have the zombie apocalypse. New York.

There was a mob of zombies far under them, and more were coming. She could see zombiefied children, policemen, mothers, fathers, and more. Seeing them gave me a better appreciation of her family, the flock. Then she remembered her other family. Apparently, Nudge did too.

"Max! Max! We have to go to Arizona to see if your mom and Ella are okay!" Iggy, hearing his girlfriend's name, immediately chimed in.

"Come on Max. We can't just leave them to die." I bristled at his statement. Opening my mouth to make a rude statement but changing my mind after catching the look Fang shot me.

"I _wasn't_ going to leave them; I was going to suggest we go find them right before you _pigheadedly,_ interrupted me." I finished my comment with a scathing glance at Iggy, who seemed to wilt under my stare. Then Gazzy decided he wanted to join in.

"Max, _Piggy_ is always pigheaded. Why is that a surprise?" Nudge laughed at his lame, practically non-existent joke, until she caught the glare that the blind boy was giving her.

"Hey, at least _I'm_ not the boy that the police thought was carrying a stink bomb because they released some of their _special gifts_ in Times Square!" Iggy was practically shouting now, drowning out the moans and grunts of the zombies below us. Gazzy turned pink. He opened his mouth to retort, but then Fang stepped in.

"The longer we fight, the better chance Dr. M and Ella are going to get hurt or injured!" Iggy turned away, his face still angry, and Gazzy had an angry sense about him all the way to Arizona. I didn't need Angel to tell me that. When we got to Ella's house in the woods, we cautiously landed and looked in through the window. There was silence as we surveyed the blood splattered walls. And then we heard a scream.

* * *

><p><strong>Please R &amp; R. No FLAMES!<strong>

**Peace out,**

**JustAnotherGirlWithWings**


End file.
